I See You
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: ONESHOT In which Canada wonders how Prussia can see him in that way that no one else can. PruCan Rated T for Teen. Gakuen Hetalia Human names used.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Zephyr here! This is the first PruCan I've written and while it's not what I had originally intended, I'm very happy with the results. I can kinda relate to Canada in this one because I went through something similar in school. They're a little OOC in this, especially Prussia, but I don't think it's anything unbearable. Let the deadly tale begin!**

Matthew rather enjoyed lunch, but not for the reason many students enjoyed it. While his peers enjoyed the time with their friends, Matthew preferred to sit at the tables outside the cafeteria and eat his lunch in solitude. While Alfred didn't like the fact that his brother always ate his lunch by himself, Matthew enjoyed the silence he experienced during this time of the day. He was rarely noticed by anyone and if someone did happen to pay attention to him, they normally teased him about being so quiet and for simply being himself. Sometimes, however, during this time of solitude, Matthew pulled out his iPod and listened to his music as a way for him to find some peace of mind. Alfred had learned to simply allow his brother to have this time to himself and never tried to talk to him during this time, as did everyone else in the school.

So naturally Matthew was surprised when the door opened and none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt walked out into the sunlight, the crimson eyes narrowing at the bright light. Matthew stared at the Prussian in confusion. Everyone knew that he didn't like to be disturbed at lunch. It was one of those things that was never explicitly stated, but it was implied just the same. So what was Gilbert doing?

Gilbert stood awkwardly by the door for a few seconds, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to be doing next. After some thought, the Prussian walked over to Matthew's table and sat down across from him, his eyes never leaving the Canadian. They sat there for a few minutes in silence simply staring at each other.

Gilbert was, as always, the first to break the silence. "So whatcha doing?"

Matthew stared at Gilbert. What did it look like he was doing? He had been enjoying the solitude when the Prussian had showed up.

He hesitated for a minute before saying, "Just listening to some music."

"Ah, that's cool!" Gilbert seemed genuinely interested, which only confused Matthew even more. "Mind if I take a look? We might like some of the same bands."

"S-sure." Matthew was too confused to say anything else.

While Gilbert looked through the songs on Matthew's iPod, the Canadian was thinking about something else. What was Gilbert doing? While he wasn't one of the students who constantly teased Matthew, he didn't exactly pay a whole lot of attention to him, either.

On the other hand, Matthew remembered that Gilbert spent a lot of their time in class, especially during French, just staring at him. It wasn't a stare that made Matthew feel like the Prussian was plotting some way of picking on him, but Matthew still wondered what Gilbert was doing.

It didn't help matters that Matthew had a slight crush on Gilbert. He didn't think that it would turn out to mean anything, that it was simply because Alfred had recently started a relationship with one of the girls in his class. That had been three years ago and Matthew's feelings for Gilbert hadn't gone away. Matthew had always known that nothing would happen between him and Gilbert. The Prussian was always flirting with Elizaveta and why would Gilbert choose him over her? She was beautiful while he was plain and boring.

"We have a few bands in common." Gilbert said with a smile, bringing Matthew back to reality. "That's kinda awesome, huh?"

Matthew stared at Gilbert. What on Earth was he planning? There must be some reason why the Prussian was talking to him during lunch when no one else ever did.

"What are you doing, Beilschmidt?" Matthew asked suddenly.

Gilbert's eyes met Matthew's and he said, "What do you mean?"

"No one comes out here during lunch. It's only just me." Matthew explained. "Except for today. You came out here."

"Well, I thought you looked lonely. You've always looked lonely out here, so I thought I'd come and say hi." Why was Gilbert blushing? It was definitely out of the ordinary for him. "I just finally got the nerve to actually do it today."

"You're planning something." Matthew shook his head. "What's it going to be today?"

"What do you mean?" Gilbert frowned in confusion.

"You're going to make fun of me again. Something about how I'm so quiet compared to Alfred or something like that?" Matthew asked. "Or maybe you're going to do something to Kumojiro this time?"

"Matthew, I-" Gilbert tried to say.

"Kumojiro's had enough bullying from people." Matthew interrupted the Prussian. "And I've had enough, too."

"That's not why-" Gilbert attempted to tell the Canadian.

"I mean, what makes you think that you can just go on insulting people just because they don't fit in? Don't you have any idea how much it hurts? And I can't tell anyone. Not even my own brother." Matthew looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Alfred can never know how this feels because he has someone to talk to. He has his girlfriend while I don't even-"

Matthew was interrupted when Gilbert's lips crashed into his. Gilbert wasn't forceful like he was with nearly everything else. It was just a simple kiss and while Matthew could tell that Gilbert wanted to go a bit farther, the Prussian did nothing to advance the situation.

After a few seconds, Gilbert broke away, his eyes on Matthew. Neither of them said anything, but they sat in mutual silence staring at each other while Matthew tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

Was this why Gilbert always stared at him in class? Was it possible that Gilbert liked him back? That would certainly explain why he had kissed him.

"See what I was trying to do?" Gilbert said with a smile.

"I don't get it." Matthew frowned.

"Don't get what?" Gilbert asked.

"How is it that you see me when no one else does?" Matthew asked. "Well, sees me like the way you apparently see me."

"What do you mean?" Gilbert didn't understand anything that Matthew was telling him.

"How do you feel about me, Gilbert?" Matthew asked, his eyes showing how serious he was.

"I like you, obviously." Gilbert said unblushingly. "And I was kinda hoping that you felt the same way about me."

"But no one else has ever liked me in the way that you do. No one ever bothers to try to see me like that." Matthew went on. "But you can see me and I don't understand why."

"Because you're so different. You're always so quiet." Gilbert answered. "I knew that there was something different about you from the moment I first met you and Alfred. But while everyone else was focused on your brother, I started to watch you." Gilbert propped his leg up against the bench. "I could tell that there was something awesome about you, but I didn't know what that was, so I watched you to see what that was. I love the fact that you're so quiet while Alfred is so loud."

"No one's ever said that before." Matthew said.

"And you always look so sad, Matthew. I guess that's why I was pulled in. There's just something about you that pulls people in. Well, at least it did for me, anyway." Gilbert shrugged. "What started as simple curiosity became a sort of fascination and before I knew it, I'd fallen for you."

"So this isn't some sort of prank?" Matthew had to ask just to be sure. "Ivan and Lovino didn't put you up to this, did they?"

"No, Matt." Gilbert shook his head. "I know well enough not to screw with people like that."

"You just called me Matt." Matthew blinked in surprise.

"Yeah?" Gilbert arched an eyebrow. "Was I not supposed to?"

"Alfred's the only person who ever calls me that." Matthew explained. "Not even Dad and Arthur do."

"Am I not allowed to call you that?" Gilbert asked.

"Everyone needs a pet-name for their boyfriend." Matthew said. "I suppose that you can call me Matt as yours."

"You're my boyfriend now?" Gilbert's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"That's normally what most people ask after they kiss someone, isn't it?" Matthew asked. "And that's what you wanted to ask, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, but that's not important right now." Gilbert shook his head. "Am I that predictable?"

"Most people don't do something as risky as kiss someone without intending to go out with them. And I know that you like to kiss people for fun to see their reactions." Matthew said.

"That makes me seem kinda like a slut, you know." Gilbert said, though he had to admit that it was true.

"And you said that you had to work up a lot of courage to come out here today and kiss me." Matthew went on. "If you had to do that just to kiss me, why not go all the way and ask me out?"

"Maybe this is what I love about you." Gilbert said with a smile.

"What is?" Matthew frowned.

"How you can analyze people like that." Gilbert explained. "Most people can't determine what other people are going to do or their reasons for doing something. Unless," Gilbert's eyes met Matthew's, "I'm really just that predictable."

"This was just me guessing." Matthew shook his head. "If I couldn't figure out that you were studying me all those times in French, then you're not all that easy to read."

"That makes me feel a little better." Gilbert flashed his trademark smile.

"And just so you know, my answer to your question is yes." Matthew offered Gilbert a smile of his own.

"You're sure?" Gilbert asked.

"Quite sure." Matthew nodded.

"Awesome!" Gilbert said as he gave Matthew another quick kiss. "So now you'll have something interesting to tell your brother, huh?"

"You to yours, too." Matthew said. "If Ludwig is anything like Alfred, he's been bugging you to get in a relationship."

"So unawesome of him." Gilbert sighed. "But things are awesome now that I've finally got you."

"Yeah." Matthew nodded. "It's pretty awesome now."

**Geez, I wanted to hug Mattie so much when I was writing this. I had to include Elizaveta, since PruHun is my OTP for Hetalia. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed reading it. Look for some more PruCan oneshots in the future. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
